Spirit's Demon
by PsychogirlvsThe Dark Warrior
Summary: What if during the battle with Crona Spirit's soul was spilt in half and instead of a happy Spirit there was a cold hearted Demon Spirit! Will Maka, Soul, Blackstar, Kid and the rest be able to save Spirit or will he forever walk in the darkness till his death? Contain: Language, blood scenes , Maka/Spirit Daughter/Father bonding and Soul x Maka.


**Psychogirl vs the dark warrior does not own Soul Eater!**

**Spirit's Demon**

* * *

Stein smirked at Crona in satisfaction as he fall to the ground. Spirit transformed back to a human but he looked seriously damaged. Stein looked at the Death Scythe as he fell to the ground coughing and choking on his spit. Dark energy rose from him and then you could see his soul but the problem was that part of his soul was missing.

Stein gritted his teeth before thinking how could this be possible! Spirit should have withstood that attack…

Stein said "Spirit maybe you should go to the doctor after this." Spirit only continued to cough loudly before sneering "Mind your own business!" He stood up shaking and smirked at Stein before saying "What's wrong? You scared of me?"

Maka was looking at Soul worried before saying "Soul please be alright! This is my fault!"

"Maka.." Maka turned to see Professor Stein looking at her "We should go.." Maka nodded before staring past the professor to see her father tied up in powerful ropes.

Maka just rolled her eyes she could care less about her father, oh but how wrong was she….

When they reached Death Weapon Meister Academy, Spirit began to speak in an evil voice "So Stein what are you planning to do now?" Stein turned to look at the Death Scythe before ignoring him.

Spirit just smirked before turning to Maka who was deep in thought "So Maka…I see you are weak but you are a girl.."

* * *

Maka turned furiously at her father before saying "SHUT UP! I FUCKING HATE YOU!" with tears in her eyes she walked closer to Stein. Spirit just smirked before entering the Academy. Maka sneered at her father in disgusted before a hand was put on her shoulder, Stein.

"Maka please after seeing Soul at the hospital come to Death's room" Stein said in a sad voice before turning and walking to the hospital.

After Maka saw Soul she was walking to Death's room until she saw her father looking different, her father had black clothes on and his eyes had parts of red to it. Maka thought why is he dressed like that he looks like a fucking demon?! Urge I wish mum was here!

Maka later arrived at the room while successfully avoiding her demon looking father before looking at Stein who looked worried at Death. "Professor, Lord Death why I'm here?".

Death looked at Maka before saying "Have you heard of the demon wolf legacy ?" Maka said "No".

Death sighed before saying "You know the legend was that every 10 years a demon wolf would be send to earth from hell. Well once there was a boy who saw a demon wolf but somehow the soul of the wolf and the boy mingled together causing the boy to be a death Scythe much earlier. But somehow if the soul of the boy was split in half the demon wolf with will take over in the boy's body and he will be a demon and will kill with no mercy. The only way to kill the demon is to kill the soul of the boy as well"

Maka nodded shocked at the story before saying "Why is this related to me?" Stein looked sadly at Maka before saying "That boy is your father…"

Maka stopped breathing before saying "Wait you are going to kill my father?!" Death said sadly "what can we do otherwise?".

Maka started to cry before saying "Please there has to be another way to solve this problem!".

Suddenly they heard footsteps and before them was Spirit who looked like a demon "Dear Maka, they are right you know." Maka turned with tears in her eyes at her father who just smirked before saying "Now that I'm back I'm going to kill each one of you!Um who is first…. Lord Death!"

* * *

Suddenly Spirit pounced onto Lord Death with demon claws out stretched , Maka gasped before smashing against her father. Both stumbled down onto the ground, Maka had pinned her father into the ground and was breathing heavily. Spirit sneered at his daughter before kicking her left leg causing her to lose balance and fall to the ground. The Death Scythe then sneered at Stein who stood in front of Maka and Lord Death.

Stein began speaking to the demon "Spirit I know you are in there, please fight it!".

Spirit hissed with fangs baring before his eyes flashed with recognizing, he looked at Maka before whispering "I'm sorry…". Spirit turned and grew big black feathered wings before taking off and leaving Lord Death's room.

"MAKA!"

Maka turned to see Soul running to her "Maka! I'm ready for a rematch against Crona!"

Soul then noticed that Maka,Stein and Lord Death were deep in thought, soul looked at Lord Death as he said "Well in that case Soul, you and Maka can try to recapture the demon."

Stein wanted to protest "Lord Death they are only kids!" Death rose his white gloved hand at Stein as a sign not to protest "Maka and Soul this mission I'm giving you might be too dangerous soooo we wish you guys good luck !"

Maka nodded as Soul looked confused "Maka can you explain to me what is happening!" Maka nodded as she told everything with the demon wolf and Spirit.

Soul looked shocked "so we have to fight one of the best Death scythe which is also a demon and your dad?!" Maka nodded. "We should start searching around…" Soul stopped walking "wait you don't even know where to start looking!" Maka sweat dropped "Yeah…" she said while smiling nervously.

Soul sighed "Maka maybe we can ask Blackstar and Kid to help us". Maka narrowed her eyes at Blackstar. "NO way! We are asking Blackstar to help us" Maka yelled at Soul annoyed. Soul said annoyed "Fine we ask Kid!". The 2 kids turned to the roof of the Academy where they hoped to find Kid.'

* * *

Far away from the Academy

Spirit was breathing heavily while clawing the ice cold stone floor " Oh look a little demon decided to play!" the evil voice was female.

Spirit growled and sneered at the shadow, the female then said " Don't worry Spirit we are just going to make sure you are ready for the last experiment!".

Spirit coughed up blood before saying "Fuck you all!" and then all he saw was darkness...

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed reading my first Soul Eater Fanfiction! Plz Review!:D**


End file.
